Night Sky
by Alexis-Hydri11
Summary: What happens when Tsuna and her guardians return from the future. Tsuna believes that she has found away to save most of the people... all she needs now is the help of 2 new guardians, the star and moon. Fem!Tsuna, Fem!Hibari, Fem!Squalo and Fem!Viper.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** There is going to be a change in gender in some of the characters. Tsuna, Mammon, Squalo and Hibari are going to be female (most of the characters are male so might as well change a bit…. Expect Mammon/Viper don't know his/her gender …. But to me she's a girl but everyone thinks she's a boy).

Also there are going to be some mad pairing, gay and hetro (open mind people) not sure about yuri (not enough female characters).

Ohh yea Skull and Mammon are going to be brother and sister (twins, Skull is he older one).

This starts at the end of the future arc. And the plot is mine completely not from the Anime or Manga as I don't own it.

* * *

Introduction

Tsuna's POV

Finally, me and my guardians are back into our own time. However a feeling of dread washed over us as we remember who will be lost in a short ten years. Each wondering how to prevent the problem of losing the ones they love.

It doesn't matter, I know me and the Arcobaleno are going to die….or maybe we don't…. I read about the two hidden guardians the star and moon guardian .. Maybe if I find two people to become them without the others knowing ..not even Reborn….. Then maybe I can save everyone…hmmm but which two… two people I know that will be able to hold their own ground but not someone obvious. I've got it! Now all I need to do is to figure out how o get a hold of them.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Third persons POV

It was a bright clear sky morning, not a cloud insight. A young girl no more than fourteen was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock, telling her to wake up before she gets shot. As Tsuna, the future 10th Vongola, got ready in her school uniform she noted that the house was unusually quiet. There was no Lambo or I-pin blowing up parts of the house. No Reborn threatening to shot her if she didn't get ready on time. After she finished getting ready she went down stairs to speak to her mum.

"mum, where is everyone?" Tsuna asked a bit confused.

"Oh good morning Tsuna. Everyone went back to Italy a couple of hours ago for some reason….hmmm I remember when you dad took us to Italy, it was very beautiful, maybe one day we can go back there to visit." Nana said remembering the time they had there with a dreamy look on her face.

Tsuna remembered that they went to Italy when she was six. Her dad took her there to see some of his friends and an old man that was like a grandfather figure. Little did she know at that time, that was the 9th and those friends were apart of the mafia. Tsuna wondered if Gokudera went with Bainchi to Italy.

When Tsuna finished her breakfast, she headed to school, she notice that she hasn't seen any of her guardians. When she got to class she notice that neither Gokudera and Yamamoto where in. Tsuna's teacher said that someone needs to take Yamamoto's homework to him as he is absent, when he said that most of the girls in the class put their hand up, the teacher picked Tsuna as he knew they are close friends. Tsuna sat by herself, struggling to get by class till the bell rang for lunch. Tsuna was thinking about all her guardians and wondered if they were ok. Gokudera was in Italy with his sister and everyone else, so what about Yamamoto. Is he ok. Tsuna decided that she will go and see him after school to see if he's fine and nothing bad has happened. Too be honest Tsuna had a crush on Yamamoto for a while but didn't know what to do because he has a lot of fan-girls around him, and they were better looking.

However, even though Tsana hasn't got much confidence she hides her body behind baggy clothes so no one see's her hour-glass figure, thus knocking on her self-esteems. With her long brown hair and big golden eyes that makes her look sweet and innocent, added with her height she looks vulnerable that needs someone there to protect her. Of course with her training with Reborn her muscles aren't to massive or small, just well toned so it doesn't make her look unwell or damage her figure.

At lunch she went to the roof where she normally has here lunch and hoped that Ryohei and even Hibari where there. However, Ryohei wasn't there but Hibari was. Sleeping. Hirbari's long black hair was used to make a pillow, wit some strands blowing in the wind. Hibari's pet bird, Hibird was singing the school's song. Even though she wanted someone there she couldn't risk waking her cloud guardian, as that would be a death wish and Tsuna didn't want to get bitten to death.

As Tsuna was trying to leave without waking her cloud guardian from her afternoon nap, she started to think about what has happened in the future and her plan. _Would this be the right time _Tsuna wondered _no ones here_.

End of the day

Tsuna went to her house to tell her mum that she was going to Yamamoto to give him his homework and to see how he was doing. On the way to Yamamoto's she notice how much she depended on her friends and thought of the time when she had none. With a sign she was in away glad that Reborn can into her life, despite all that has happened and what is going to happen.

When Tsuna got to Yamamoto's sushi shop she asked his dad if Yamamoto was in. He took her to Yamamoto's room to see him on his bed looking sick.

"Hi Yamamoto-kun, how are you" Tsuna asked while a blush crossed her face.

"I'm fine Tsuna-chan" Yamamoto replied " just a bit under the weather" he laughed with his nothing can 'bring me down' laugh. Tsuna and Yamamoto were talking about what happened in school and they both done there homework.

"Yamamoto-kun, during the Christmas holidays we've been offered to go to Italy in the Vongola mansion for the holidays, do you and your dad want to come?… I mean if you want to?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Yamamoto wondered on the thought, like Tsuna, Yamamoto started to develop a crush on the petite brunette, "yea, I'll go ask the old man" as he said this he went down stairs to tell his dad of the idea. A couple of minutes later he can back saying his dad said yes and would like to know more about the arrangements. Tsuna said she would give it to him tomorrow as she had to go, because it was getting late.

As Tsuna went Yamamoto was starting to wish he could tell her about his feelings. His dad new his son's feelings for the small girl and hoped that by agreeing to go on this holiday maybe something would happen, after all by this girl's hand Yamamoto has changed in away that he can be himself without caring about what others think about him.

Tsuna was in her room trying to figure out how to contact her soon-to-be-star-and-moon guardian's. Not a clue. _Wait _Tsuna thought _the 9__th__ gave me some contacts with the mafia. Maybe I could try to get hold of them…but how do I make it discreet. _After much thought Tsuna decided that she should risk it. After digging thought her desks draw she found the book that the 9th gave her.

Ring…..ring….. "Hello"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"**Hello…. Is Mammon there" Tsuna asked.**

"**Your speaking to Mammon" came the reply. Tsuna thanked the lord that it wasn't someone else like a certain mad boss, loud second in command and a sick twisted prince. **

"**emmm…hi…. A was wondering if I could see you and Skull in person" Tsuna asked nervously, I mean how was she supposed to say to a member of the Varia and asking is he (remember they think Mammon is a boy) could also bring a member of another family to meet with her. Its suicidal.**

"**Why would I help you, for free anyway" Mammon said in his usual emotionless voice and of cause asking for money. **

"**Its really important and its needs to happen now as Reborn isn't here so I think that this is a good optometry to meet and bring the family closer" **

"**Then why ask for Skull, he's not a member of the Vongola family?"**

**Tsuna wondered what to say, as Mammon had a point, Skull was a member of the Calcassa Family, however he is an Arcobaleno so that means he was a member of the Vongola family at some point.**

"**It's about the star and moon guardian.. I wan" **

"**Don't say it, I'll get Skull and we will meet you at yours tomorrow." Mammon cut off Tsuna and put the phone down.**

**Next Day at School**

**Tsuna was getting worried about the meeting, she didn't know when Reborn and everyone was returning and that Yamamoto was in today so she doesn't know if he if coming over. **

**During lunch Tsuna and Yamamoto found Ryohei and Hibari and asked them and there family if they would want to come to Italy with them for the Christmas holiday. **

"**I would love to go on this EXTREME holiday EXTREME" shouted Ryohei "but I'm not sure about my parents and Kyoko-chan which is an EXTREME disappointment"**

"**ohh what has happened to Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked as she remembered that she hasn't been in school.**

"**she is EXTREMLY not well"**

"**ohh I hope she gets better soon. What about you Hibari-chan"**

"**I will see" Hibari said "will the infant be there?"**

"**He should be and so will Dino" Tsuna replied as she knows that Hibari will ask about Dino. Dino and Hibari have been going out for a while, however you wouldn't tell if you didn't know them especially with Hibari's violent ways but Dino and Hibari are very much in love with each other.**

"**Yamamoto, are you coming to mine tonight" Tsuna asked with mixed feelings, one side hoped he will say yes because she wants to spend time with her crush, however, the other side hoped the answer would be no because of the meeting happening tonight.**

"**Sorry Tsuna-chan, I have baseball practice then help my old man with the shop" **

**Soon enough it was the end of the day and Tsuna was getting more and more worried about the meeting with the two Arcobaleno. Tsuna wondered if she has made the right choice. Not it the Arcobaleno, but in not telling anyone. Her guardians have a right to know about what she is doing and how this would effect them, but it may also cause problems amongst them as well. By not telling them means a lack of trust and she will feel guilty for not telling them, however it is for there protection, the less people know the more likely it will work.**

"**Hello 10th**** Vongola" came a voice from behind her.**

"**Hello Mammon, Skull" Tsuna said "I bet your wondering why you're here."**

"**Yes" Skull shouted "where is everyone shouldn't they be here as well?"**

"**No Skull, the young Vongola heir wants to talk about her star and moon guardians, most likely making us them." Mammon said in his emotionless voice.**

"**But why us Vongola?"**

" **I wanted to make you them because I know you two can stand your own ground and that its not to obvious, like my guardians or Xanxus, how would be good but still to obvious and would most likely shot me"**

"**True, he has been more aggressive lately."**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**You will find out at Christmas"**

"**But still why us to be your guardians there are still people who would be less obvious and more trustworthy?" Skull said still confused at the idea.**

"**I choose you, Skull, because I know that you are smart and can come up with some good plans, which would be needed and Mammon because of his illusions"**

"**hers" Mammon interrupted.**

"**what?" **

"**I'm a girl"**

"**WHAT!?, but I always thought you where a boy"**

"**In the mafia world there is no place for woman on the battlefield, only in marriage."**

"**what do you mean?" Tsuna got a little worried about that piece of information.**

"**The mafia world id dominated by men" Skull started off "However there are woman that are born into it, but not many fight. How many mafia woman not including you or your guardians do you know?"**

**Tsuna was thinking about it, there was La, Uni, Mammon, Chrome and Bainchi**

"**Then compare them to the mafia men you know?" **

**Tsuna thought about that as well, and too be honset there was a lot more mafia men than woman.**

"**so there is more men than woman but still…."**

"**woman in the mafia are used to improve relationships between mafia families"**

"**huh?"**

"**Woman in the mafia are seductive, so use there charms to either to help there families gain some respect, or to gain a high social status" Skull said**

"**Skull and I are Arcobaleno, meaning that once we were adults then turned to infants, and that was 20 years ago (not a clue really doesn't say)"**

"**what?"**

"**Viper and I are meant to be 35 years old, and were the youngest" Skull said**

"**But that doesn't explain why you pretended to be a boy?" Tsuna said to Mammon.**

"**The mafia world at are time was very sexist, Yes La and Luce were apart of the Arcobaleno but they where from well respected families, while me and skull were street kids who joined the mafia willingly" Mammon stated.**

"**If Viper was a girl or shown that she was a girl then she wouldn't be aloud to be apart of the Varia, even though she is one of the best physics on the planet." **

"**ohh so you pretended to be a boy so you could."**

"**yes" Mammon said simply.**

"**ok, so will you to be my star and moon guardian?"**

"……**yes……" both Skull and Mammon said.**

**Tsuna handed Skull that star ring and Mammon the moon ring.**

"**TSU-CHAN, REBORNS BACK!" Nana shouted from the bottom of the stairs "COME DOWN AND HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT"**

"**you two should g…." Tsuna said but found that both Skull and Mammon weren't there…..must of teleported.**

* * *

**Please review. Tar darlings xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**NOTE: ** Sorry it took so long... had exams on. And also can you please review my stories and if you like right something like what you want to happen and who goes with whom.... So please enjoy.

Also I am doing a Harry Potter Fanfic .

Third persons POV

In a small town in Italy there was a two siblings happily playing in the vast amount of fields just behind their house, life was good. On a small hill there was a small house that was where the Twins lived. Just to the left of it at the bottom of the hill was the town that everyone knew everyone.

"Raven, what do you want to do today?" a young boy with purple hair and eyes.

"I don't know Mask, how about go down to the lake and swim" replied a girl, the same age as the boy but with indigo hair and eyes.

"Yea let's go get a spare pair of clothes though"

The twins lived in a house that was just them and their mother. No father. No one knows what happened to Raven's and Mask's father, he just disappeared. Their mother wasn't the most loving mother but they could off have worse.

When Raven and Mask got their clothes, they headed down to the lake where not many people use anymore. The lake was a crystal blue with a emerald green forest surrounding it. Despite its peaceful atmosphere there was a horrid crime that took place. A young boy was killed in this every some place, not letting it show on its surface, because of that no one came to the lake anymore, except Raven Imp Mon and Mask Null Mon.

Raven has always been small for her age, and looked like if you push her she will break in to tiny pieces. Mask on the other hand, was picked on by the other boys for looking so feminine, Mask looked a lot like his mum, while Raven didn't.

"Mask, where is that smoke coming from?" Raven asked after spotting the heavy smoke coming from the town.

Mask looked at the smoke a shouted "its fire!! Come on Rae, we have to go get mum"

When they were swimming towards the town the noticed people from the town running towards them screaming to get away, while other people behind them, who Mask and Raven did not know who they are, where shooting them down one by one.

Mask and Raven were running toward their house they saw that there house was perfectly ok that the strange men hadn't reached it, yet.

As the twins opened the door to try and find their mother, they spotted her looking out on the town with no expression on her face, out of the kitchen window.

"Mum, mum, come on mum we have to get out of here." Both of the twins shouted "they will kill us if they get us!"

"I told them this would happen" their mum slowly whispered.

The twins looked at each other wounding what is going on, why are there people destroying their home, who are these people and what have that done.

"Mum I'm scared can we please leave" Raven softly spoke to their mum.

Their mum turned round with a look of anger "this is all your fault, Raven, you should of died when you when born"

Raven was shocked with that answer and looked like she was going to cry.

BANG!!!!!

There was a sudden bang, as the strange men started to kick down the door. Mask looked around in panic to try and find a way out. When Mask spotted the backdoor he shouted to his mother to try and get her to come with him and Raven. Their mother just looked at the two twins and laughed. Just laughed, like nothing was happening.

Mask heard a couple of voices outside the kitchen door, so he grabbed Raven, who had tears down her face, and headed towards the backdoor. When they got out they could still hear their mother laughing inside the house and the men shooting her.

Soon the twins ran through the town, avoiding large groups and trying to get to the lake to get to another town. However, it was not as easy as it seemed. The strange men was all around blocking the path to the lake.

They saw an opening in the forest and started to run towards it. However, they were spotted.

"hey get them kids" a man shouted.

Raven and Mask frozen out of fear until a gunshot was heard. After that they ran through the forest and got to the lake with the men behind them.

"Mask, we got to jump in the lake, if they shot we can just dive under water." Raven said in a panic.

Another gunshot was heard and the both jumped into the lake and started to swim towards the other side.

When they got to the other side and stared to run down the path they heard a roar of an engine behind them. When they turned they saw the strange men driving it. When they got closer Mask and Raven jumped to the side, but Raven was caught by the men.

"Mask, Mask help me Mask!" Raven screamed while she was being pulled away.

"Raven!!!" Mask shouted as he reached to get her out stretched hand.

Mask was an inch away from grabbing on to Raven when the car suddenly speeds up.

"Mask!!!!!" was the last thing he heard as his sister was being taken away.

A Couple of weeks later Mask was stealing from the streets so he doesn't starve. One day he saw a rich, powerful looking man was walking by Mask. Mask decided that he would pickpocket the man to get some money.

When he took the man's wallet, the man notice that he had it and ordered some people to get the wallet and the child back.

When Mask saw this he ran around the town he was staying in, out smarting the men chasing him at every turn, until he got caught by the very man he stole from.

"What's your name child" the man said with an air of command around him.

"Name's Mask Null Mon" Mask replied see no way to get out of this problem.

"Well Mask, you are now a part of the....."

"Do you think we made the right choice" Skull asked Viper.

"What choice do we have, I will be replaced by Fran soon" Viper said to Skull

"yea, maybe Tsuna will break our curse" Skull said wishing to be his really age and not some infant.

"What one?" Viper said wondering if she will break their own personal curse.

Raven Imp Mon and Mask Null Mon is a anagram for Viper Mammon and Skull Mammon.

Review please a least 5 tar loves


End file.
